Papercut
by A.Myia00
Summary: Harry overhears Draco having a conversation, and gets the wrong idea. Words which are so harmless, feel sharper than they should.


Draco had always admired Harry. Despite the fact that he had ridiculed and taunted him through the most part of Hogwarts, he had always, to some extent, admired him. Though back then, he'd rather feed himself to a hippogriff than admit it. Harry was the only person who had ever caught his attention, who made him feel passionately about something, and that alone merited a response. Harry had stood up to him, and Voldemort, and never an ounce of fear was shown, which was something Draco had never fully achieved.  
  
And here right now, watching Harry sleep, he knew he had made the right choice. He wanted Harry, and enjoyed being with him. He couldn't bear it if Harry left. Which was a considerable amount more than what could be said for that idiot back at work. Draco's heart sank. He was going to have to tell Joe, his colleague, that he was firing his son. He'd hated the little bastard from the beginning, and only hired him out of pity.  
  
Draco's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the telephone. Rushing to answer it, not wanting Harry to be woken, he stumbled over his cup of coffee and reached out.  
  
'Oh, shit – er – hello?' Draco answered.  
  
He recognised the other voice as Joe's. He was calling about his son, David. Perfect timing.  
  
'What do you think you're playing at?' Joes voice boomed through the receiver, into Draco's ear. 'David just arrived home, and he's seething. He said you had a right go at him. He told me that you said he was – and I quote – a good-for-nothing, lazy, arrogant bastard. I thought you liked him? Were you lying to me? Look, I'm sure you both got off on the wrong foot; he's great really. If you'd just – '  
  
'Joe, shut up and let me speak. No you're right, I never did like him. I hated him before and I still do. I was going to put up with him, but lately he's been worse, and then he went and said something about Harry, which I need to talk to you about.  
  
At this moment, as Draco interrupted Joe, Harry woke. Swinging his legs out of bed, he stretched out his arms and stood up. Walking towards the kitchen, he overheard Draco's conversation.  
  
"...something about Harry, which I need to talk to you about. Listen, Joe, I don't care what you say, I'm going to get rid of him. Tomorrow. He's been with me for long enough and, quite frankly, I've had it. He's so annoying and isn't living up to what I originally thought. I know I said that things had changed since the past, but they obviously haven't. I've realised that I never stopped hating him. The only thing he's good for anymore is making me realise what I really want, and it most certainly isn't him. You know, I've been doing a little thinking, and revising my current situation. Things have changed."  
  
Mouth wide open, Harry shot back into the bedroom. His eyes were blurry, and his chest was becoming increasingly tight. Draco, cutting him off? He knew it. Draco had never fully accepted him, and was always tip toeing around him and certain future subjects. He'd been detatched from Harry lately, and kept staring at him oddly.  
  
He looked to the left, and saw a picture of them, just after they bought the house. Running his thumb over Draco's face, he picked up the photo and walked over to the large window. Still holding the pictire, Harry hissed, and dropped the photo, and brought his thumb to his mouth. He'd given himself a papercut. They were minute things, but they hurt. They also managed to take Harry's mind off Draco for a few seconds. He stood there in the sunlight, staring absently out of the window.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was still having his conversation with Joe.  
  
'Things have changed. When David said what he did about Harry, he made me realise just how much I need him. I have no family, as you know, and he fills that gap. I've told you the story, right? About how we hated each other and I teased him constantly? Yeah. Well, ever since, I've never been able to fully look him in the eye. I've always been afraid that he'll leave because of what I was. Of what I said. He talks about the future and I can't answer, because I never knew myself. Would he stay with me? But now, I know. That's the only thing I have your son to thank for. I want to have a full relationship with him. I need to have a proper talk with him and discuss everything. Then I can go back to work, happy knowing that I have him, and not your son. Goodbye.'  
  
Putting the phone back on the hook, he made his way back to the bedroom. He'd heard a noise and was sure Harry was up. He found him, staring out of the window, only in his pyjamas. Smiling, he walked over and put his arms around Harry's neck, from behind.  
  
Harry jumped, and turned his body towards Draco. He wasn't crying; his face showed nothing.  
  
'I thought I heard you,' Draco told him, 'what are you doing?'  
  
'Just thinking.'  
  
'Good, because I've been doing some thinking of my own lately. And I've come to a decision about us.'  
  
'Oh, and what is that?'  
  
'I'll tell you later'  
  
At this, Draco leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry closed his eyes, savouring every second. Was this his last kiss? Despite the fact that he knew Draco didn't want him, he couldn't help but still want Draco. He let Draco kiss him, opening his mouth and letting Draco's tongue enter. Bringing his arms up to Draco's neck, they both stumbled and fell onto the bed, Draco pinning Harry down by his wrists.  
  
One last time, Harry thought.  
  
**********  
  
Looking up from his letter, Harry smiled at the figure before him. It was dark, and he had only a small candle for guidance. His eyes could not see past a faint silhouette in the sheets, and a slim arm draping across the bed.  
  
It was two in the morning, and Harry had been up all night, thinking. His mind flashed back to the conversation he had heard earlier that day.  
  
"...something about Harry I need to talk to you about. Listen, Joe, I don't care what you say, I'm going to get rid of him. Tomorrow. He's been with me for long enough and, quite frankly, I've had it. He's so annoying and isn't living up to what I originally thought. I know I said that things had changed since the past, but they obviously haven't. I've realised that I never stopped hating him. The only thing he's good for anymore is making me realise what I really want, and it most certainly isn't him. You know, I've been doing a little thinking, and revising my current situation. Things have changed."  
  
Harry didn't need to hear much after that. He knew what was going on, and didn't need an explanation. Draco was leaving him. He didn't know why he was so surprised; he should have seen it coming. Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter? Pah. Nobody had believed it would work from the start, despite Draco's apparent reassurance. They were childhood rivals, and nothing would ever change that. Harry always had something eating at the back of his mind about Draco's reasoning. Why should he love Harry? Hardly anybody else had, so why him? Had he not taunted Harry through those previous years at Hogwarts? Draco was the only person who could get a rise out of Harry, and he knew it. He took it to his greatest advantage, every day. He'd also almost killed Harry once, back when he was a suspected young Death Eater. And then to turn around and do the exact opposite? Harry had never gotten past that, and always wondered just how much Draco was for real  
  
And despite all that, the words he had heard cut through him like a knife. He knew they shouldn't have, but he couldn't help but wish he was wrong. Draco had always assured Harry that he loved him, and that it was not good to dwell on the past. Words which should have merely scratched the surface, stung more than they should. Rather like a papercut, Harry mused. Bringing his thumb to his face, he reread his final draft, one last time.  
  
Draco,  
  
I heard your conversation earlier today. About getting rid of me? That this isn't what you really want? I should have seen it coming. I'm not what you want, and you deserve someone better. I hope you do get whatever it is you really want. Not that you wont, of course. You always get what you want. You even had me for a little while. I've always wanted to know why you wanted a relationship with me in the first place. Wasn't I always that half- blood scum who grew up in a cupboard? The saint? Whatever it is, I'll never find out. Maybe you finally came to your senses.  
  
You won't have to worry about getting rid of me, because I've already gone.  
  
Love, Harry. 


End file.
